


Caught In The Act

by bobbyspeach



Series: No Judgment Series [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyspeach/pseuds/bobbyspeach
Summary: Bobby catches Diamond in a lovely position.This takes place during No Judgment
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Series: No Judgment Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been saving this piece for so long! I'm so glad you guys get to read it. This is based during that time where Bobby and Diamond and Bobby are both super busy. Bobby is busy with his second bakery and Diamond is busy with the orchestra. Bobby comes home earlier than expected.

_Deep breaths, Diamond. In and out._ I talked to myself. I tore off my sweater as I hoped the cool wind would calm me down, but it did nothing. My body was literally on fire as I paced back and forth in front of a random bench. I've never been to hell, but I sure did feel like I was there already. I ignored the strange looks and glares I received from people walking by. Their looks didn't matter to me at the moment. The only thing that mattered was trying to get over this horrific realization that I had indeed been caught. I sat down on the bench and put my face in my hands. 

"I can't believe that happened," I groaned to myself. I grabbed my sweater and tossed it over my shoulder as I continued walking through the streets. Every person I walked by or smiled at me, gave me the feeling like they knew. Almost like they were in the room. They knew my dirty little secret. I stopped by an ice cream shop, purchasing a cup of strawberry ice cream, before finding a nice quiet place back at the park. _Maybe this will make me feel better._ I made sure I was in a secluded area, triple checking to make sure no one could see me. Once I was perfectly sure that no one could spot my hiding spot, I sat down on the grass. I finally was able to let out all my feelings, while stuffing ice cream in my mouth. 

Today was supposed to be a relaxing Saturday for me. It would be my first in a long time. I woke up to find Bobby already gone. I ate some breakfast, had my morning coffee, and I was relaxing in bed reading a book. I had this whole Saturday planned out. I could relax and just enjoy some quiet time. I was highly looking forward to it also, because over the last month things have really picked up in my schedule. I've been rehearsing like crazy with the orchestra, due to getting a new head of the board. We have been rehearsing for the Christmas Concert and I have been forced to put in more hours for my music. I've been coming home extremely late, telling Bobby not even to wait up sometimes. It's been crazy. 

Bobby has been super busy trying to control all the new work with his bakery. Bobby and I have barely seen each other for more than ten minutes. When he's home, I'm at the orchestra practicing. When I'm home, he's working at the bakery. Our schedules just aren't matching up anymore. Except today, I'd actually be home to see him tonight. I was looking forward to seeing him. We could do anything we want. I just wanted to spend some time with him. I was about to take another mouthful of ice-cream when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see Bobby's name flashing. I watched my phone ring and I relaxed a little as it stopped. I frowned and crawled over to my phone. I picked it up and saw I had a text message from Bobby. 

**Please call me. - Bobby**

That's all he's going to say? I frowned when he sent me another text. 

**You don't have to hide from me lass.** **Let's talk about it. Come home. - Bobby**

I was more than mortified! How dare he! Talk about it? What is there for us to talk about?! I could never, in a million years, talk to him about this. I honestly just want to pretend it never happened. I ignored his text by throwing my face in between my legs. Why is this happening to me! Lord I need an answer now! I growled as my started ringing again. I felt my chest tighten a little as I saw Chelsea's name flash. I bet you Bobby called her. 

"Hi Chels," I muttered pulling some of the grass out of the ground. 

"Diamond, is everything okay? Bobby texted me, said he was worried about you." She worriedly spoke. 

"Yeah, I ran away from him, a little bit ago. I'm especially glad he called you, because I feel like you'll actually give me a honest advice." I told her. 

"Oh dear, what happened? Did you guys have an argument?" She questioned. Honestly, that would've been better.

"No, no arguments. Although, I wish we had one instead." I muttered. 

"Oh no, it's that bad?" She asked. 

"That bad. It's so embarrassing Chelsea. I'm not even sure I can tell you." I groaned. 

"Well start from the beginning. I am here to listen." She boasted. I smiled at her encouragement and I took a deep breath. 

"Okay well, you know how super busy I've been lately at the orchestra right?" I started. 

"Yeah, we haven't had any of our chats lately." Chelsea mentioned. 

"I know Chels and I apologize. I promise they will start back up as soon as things calm down." I apologized. 

"It's alright hun! Keep going." 

"Alright, well today was my first off day, in a long time. I had the house to myself and I was reading a book on the bed when I got distracted by the smell of Bobby's cologne." 

"Bobby, does smell amazing." Chelsea agreed. 

"Right! Well I was looking for the smell of course. It turned out to be his pillow. So like a creep I started sniffing his pillow. It smelled amazing. Like cologne and fresh bread. Literally the perfect mixture." 

"Can't blame you girl!" 

"Right, so I was smelling his pillow, and then I realized how much I missed him you know? We've been extremely busy lately and we haven't spent much time together. And as a single and partner less women, I thought about other ways that I've been missing him." I felt my cheeks start to redden hoping that they would catch on to my drift. 

"Oh my god! I did not expect this!" Chelsea screamed. 

"Diamond you are so naughty." Chelsea teased. 

"Chelsea, stop!" 

"Well you definitely have been missing him for things to get so hot heavy." 

"Chelsea, things got so hot and heavy that I didn't even hear the front door open." I chimed in. Chelsea screamed over the phone causing me to push the phone away from my ear. 

"He came home! Oh my god, Diamond what happened?!" She shrieked. 

"Chelsea, I was literally second’s away from finishing when he opened the door." I squirmed out of me. Chelsea went nuts on the phone. I listened to her scream non-sense words and gibberish before she finally was able to speak normally. 

"He caught you!? Diamond, I don't think I can handle any more of this conversation." She spoke completely breathless. 

"What happened when he caught you?" 

"Well.." I started. 

"Oh, my goodness, Diamond what did you do?" Chelsea asked. 

_I was half-naked on the bed, and I was just about to finish when the bedroom door busted open. I immediately stood still in shock as Bobby, bustled through the open door. Bobby stared at me wide-eyed on the bed. He was holding a box of some sort. We both just stared at each other, both too shocked to say anything._ _Until_ _my face flushed red and the voice in the back of my mind screamed at me to get out of there! I quickly hopped of the bed and ran for some clothes._

_"Diamond-" "_

_Don't say anything!"_

_"Diamond its-"_

_"Don't come near me."_

_"But I-"_

_"I have to get out of here!" I grabbed my keys and put on a pair of random shoes. I could even look at him. I was mortified. Ashamed. So embarrassed that he just caught me masturbating._

_"Where are you-" I_ _didn't_ _hear him finish as I slammed the front door shut and ran down the street._

I firmly believe someone in China could heat Chelsea's screaming over the phone. Plus, I think my ear drum is busted. 

"Yeah, Diamond, I think you have everyone beat for most awkward moment." Chelsea said giggling. I whimpered and pulled out some grass off the ground. 

"What do I do?" I whined at her. 

"GO HOME!!" She yelled in the phone. 

"Go home?!? I can't go home!? What am I even supposed to say to him?!" 

"Diamond, honestly, Bobby probably really just wants to apologize." Chelsea said. 

"You think so?" I said biting my lip. 

"Yes! I don't think this is a big deal babe. I think you should just go home and talk things out with him." 

"Yeah...that's true, but.." I trailed off. I bit my lip not wanting to share this last bit of information." 

"But what.." Chelsea mocked. I sighed as my cheeks blushed. 

"I was calling out his name, Chelsea. That's when he opened the door." 

"YOU WERE CALLING OUT HIS NAME?!?" She yelled. 

"Yes." I squeaked out with my eyes closed. 

"Oh my gosh, that is so crazy!" 

"You see! And you all want me to go talk to him? He just caught me masturbating to him? I can't come home!" 

"Where are you right now?" Chelsea asked. 

"I'm sitting in a park." I told her. 

"I know you don't want to do it, but you should definitely just go home." Chelsea told me. 

"I can understand why your embarrassed Diamond, but I don't think Bobby minds. He probably finds it sexy." 

"You think so?" I asked biting my lip. 

"I know so babe. I think you just need to get home and talk it out. Are you scared to go see him?" Chelsea asked. 

"Yeah, I mean, what if he didn't find it sexy?" I shrugged. 

"Diamond, are you serious? This is Bobby we are talking about! He is so into you already, I doubt he'd ever turn you away. He'd be a fool too." 

"Yeah, but I don't know Chelsea, I just-I just don't want this to change anything you know?" 

"Diamond I can see why your worried, but you can trust Bobby. He only has good intentions for you. Even in the villa, you've honestly been the only girl he's really wanted." Chelsea reassured. 

"Plus, you guys have already been intimate. The Bobby I know is always down for bits, I firmly believe, he would've been up for a round." 

"Chelsea!" I squealed as she laughed over the phone. 

"I'm serious! Just go home, babe. It will be alright and please text him back. He's been blowing up my phone. I already texted him back and said you were on your way back home." Chelsea said. I gasped. 

"Chelsea! Why did you say that?" I gasped. 

"Because you are Diamond! Get up from wherever you are, and start walking home. I will stay on the phone until you get there!" I sighed and stood up from my spot. 

"Alright, I'm going." I pouted. 

"And text him back as well!" She ordered. I muttered an okay, before I pulled up my messages. 

**Can you please call me? I just want to know if** **you're** **alright.**

**I texted** **Chelsea** **to call you. I felt like you needed them.**

**Please stop ignoring me. I know your embarrassed, but you have no reason to be.**

**Are you safe, at least? Don't stress too much about it. Everything will be okay.** That last text was comforting to know at least. 

**I'm on my way home**. I texted back. 

"Alright, I texted him back. I can't believe I am doing this." I said as I walked down the London streets. 

"It's going to be fine, Diamond. You'll see." Chelsea reassured. Over the next ten minutes of my walk home, Chelsea, listened to my concerns and continued to reassure me. I was nervous as hell to go and talk to Bobby. I mean, how do I even start that conversation? How does it end? And is Chelsea right, does Bobby find that sexy? What will he say? I got even more nervous as I turned down my street. I frowned as Chelsea continued to talk. 

"Alright, I'm outside." I said as I slowed down in front of my apartment. 

"Diamond, make sure you call me tomorrow on your break." Chelsea said. "I want to know everything!" 

"I Will. I'll shoot you a text later" I said before hanging up the phone. I sighed and made my way up the stairs. I walked in the apartment and I noticed it was quiet. The box Bobby was carrying older was now sitting on the coffee table. I put down my purse and slowly walked into the bedroom as my body tensed with each step. There he was, on the bed. He was shirtless and sitting with his head down. He looked up when I walked into the room. I gulped and looked away when his eyes hit mine. 

"You alright, babe?" he asked standing up and walking over to me. 

"Yes, I'm fine." I softly responded. I settled my eyes on the carpeted floor as he toward over me. I could smell the same scent from earlier that got me in this situation in the first place. 

"Are you okay?" I asked him making him chuckle. 

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." He replied pushing some of my straight hair back. 

"Do you feel embarrassed?" he questioned lifting my chin. 

"Yes," I muttered with cheeks blushing. "It's not every day I get caught in a very private moment. I didn't even hear you come in." I told him. 

"No, but I sure heard you." He teased. I felt myself blush harder. "Yes, you did." I replied clearing my throat. "That must've been quite the surprise for you." 

"A surprise indeed." He replied. "A surprise I wish I could've finished watching." He admitted. My breath stopped and the air in the room spiked up to at least 100. His hand moved away from chin to rest on my cheek and for the first time, I looked him in the eyes. His eyes that were usually hazel, had a dark color to them. His face was completely serious as he gazed down at me. 

"What?" Was all I could reply. "You just keep getting sexier and sexier you know that? I don't know how you do it." Bobby replied cocooning me in his arms. 

"We haven't seen really seen each other or been able to really talk at all. I remembered you mentioning that today was day off, so I took off early. I brought some fresh pastries and a cupcake for you as a surprise. But what I walked into was much better. Seeing you naked on the bed, calling my name, has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen or heard lass." Bobby said kissing my cheek. I felt all the nervous energy leave my body as he booped his nose with mine. I instinctively started rubbing my hands up and down along his biceps. 

"I was worried that you found it gross." I admitted to him. His eyes softened and he kissed my nose. 

"That's your silly little brain going and telling you all the wrong stuff. I for one, could never find you gross. Seeing you do something like that, could never be gross. Don't worry your pretty little head lass. There is nothing you could do that could possibly run me away. Everything you do, just makes me want to continue to get closer." He said comforting me. 

"So you don't mind that I was thinking about you in that way?" I asked him 

"Of course not! Diamond, you can think of me any way you want to. I mean that. Don't be embarrassed about it. You have no reason to. And if it makes you feel any better, I have definitely thought about you the same way every morning during my shower." Bobby said taking one of my hands and kissing it. I blushed at his honesty. 

"You're not even embarrassed saying it." I stated. This guy has zero shame. 

"I don't see any reason too. We've been intimate before, have we not?" He asked me. I nodded my head as reply. 

"Right, so the way I see it is like this, we are two adults who are sexually attracted to each other." Bobby simply stated. "It's nothing you or I should feel embarrassed about. You have nothing to worry about. But next time, you feel like you need some lovin, don't ever hesitate to ask." Bobby said winking at me. I giggled and nodded. 

"I'm sorry I ran away." I muttered. Bobby just shook his head. 

"I understand why did. It was a shocking moment after all. I should've just made sure you knew I was home. So I'm sorry." He apologized taking the blame. "I wish I was able to take a picture of your face though. You face was brighter than a tomato." He joked laughing. 

"Stop it!" I growled slapping my his biceps. He pulled me in a tight hug and I giggled into his chest. 

"You're so easy to tease. I'm sorry." He said kissing my cheek. "Now I have the rest of the day off, why don't we get super comfortable, and you can tell me all the naughty things you've been thinking about?" Bobby coaxed smirking at me. 

I looked up at him with a smirk before unwrapping myself from his arms and to the bed. I sat down on the bed and slowly lifted my shirt over my head. I giggled as Bobby smirked and shut the door behind him. 

"Not going to lie, I didn't think you'd agree." Bobby spoke before leaning down to kiss my lips. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby catches Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what really should have happened when Bobby caught Diamond. Enjoy!

Today was supposed to be a relaxing Saturday for Diamond. She had woken up around eight to find Bobby already gone. She had some breakfast with coffee, and was now relaxing in bed with a nice book. She had this Sunday all planned out. Today she could just relax and enjoy the quiet time alone. She has been looking forward to this day. Ever since she's been rehearsing for the Christmas concert, she hasn't had a day where could have a nice lie in. So today was perfect. She could do anything she wanted. She could even take a nap. Or make dinner before Bobby gets home. She had time for anything today and she was ready to live. But to be honest she just wanted to stay in bed. She also kind of wished, Bobby was here with her. 

Bobby has been super busy with his new bakery. Diamond was super proud of all the success his bakery was getting. Bobby was too. Every night he would come home with left over sweets, filling Diamond's sweet tooth day and night. She was much happy with her decision of letting him move in with her. All the sweets she could have. Speaking of sweets, Diamond hopped out of bed and walked to her kitchen. She smiled at the white box on the counter. She opened it to where she found several croissants, small donuts, and yes, a single chocolate cupcake. Diamond licked her lips before picking up the small cupcake. 

Cupcakes were Diamonds favorite. She always loved when her mom would bring them home from the store, she'd sneak out of her room during bedtime, and sneak one or t wo . But Bobby's cupcakes are on another level. He always had the right amount of sweetness to them. They were literally perfect. Diamond hummed as she chewed on Bobby's magnificent creation, before walking back to her bed, Bobby and her shared. She was glad she got a nice queen size bed and left her small twin size bed at her mom's.  It would have been oddly uncomfortable for the both of them if she hadn't. 

Diamond plopped back down on her bed ad picked up her book. She was finally getting the chance to read a book she had bought a little bit ago, before her life became so busy. It was a romance book of course. Diamond loved the idea of a man coming and saving the day. It always made butterflies erupt in her stomach, when she'd read and get to the end where the characters moved on to live happily ever after. She's always wanted that in real life, and with the way things are going with Bobby, it seems like was going down that road. 

She couldn't lie things were definitely becoming more romantic between them. Neither of them has talked about their true feelings though. It was a mutual feeling that was shown between each other's actions. Bobby has never been a shy person when it came to her. He was always touching her and giving her his undivided attention.  She constantly craved his touch.  He loved telling her how good she looked in outfits and complimenting her appearance. Bobby was just as affectionate as she was, something that had formed during the beginning of their friendship. Diamond loved giving him kisses on his cheeks and seeing his cheeks warm underneath, almost as much as Bobby loved giving her kisses on the forehead. They were both comfortable with each other and it showed. 

Bobby has seen parts of Diamond that very few get to see. He's seen her during her most vulnerable times, and he's always made her feel safe during them. They truly trusted each other with every part of their hearts and Diamond couldn't wait for things to finally calm down so that they could fully blossom their relationship. Diamond looked over at on her nightstand to gaze at the time. It was only twenty past twelve pm. Bobby wouldn't be home for another couple hours. I guess she would just continue to read her book until then. 

Bobby whistled as he walked down the street, holding some fresh new delicious sweets. He was happy. The bakery was pretty slow today, nothing his new manager couldn't handle. So, he quickly picked up some treats and made his way home. He made sure to pack a mixture of his and Diamond's favorite treats. It was a little after twelve thirty and Bobby was excited to surprise Diamond. They haven't been able to spend as much time together due to both of their busy schedules and he missed.  So, when he saw that today's business was slow, Bobby jumped at the opportunity. He didn't think of texting her that he was on the way, like usual. Bobby wanted to surprise her. 

He couldn't wait to see her smiling face when he walked in. He missed it every day. Ever since he moved in with her, all he wanted was to be in her space, and with every step he took, he was creating plans they could do for the afternoon. He remembered Diamond talking about a movie on Netflix that she really wanted to watch. This would be a perfect night for it. He could order in some pasta and while they wait for the pasta, they can build a giant fort in the living room. Bobby smiled wide as the thought of endless possibilities of things they could do tonight. 

Bobby moved the box in one hand as he fished for his keys in his pocket. He couldn't wait to get inside and see his future woman. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He was now in the entrance way of the living room and kitchen. To his annoyance, Diamond was nowhere in sight. Bobby frowned as he placed his items on the kitchen counter. Maybe she went  out for a little ? Bobby sighed and pulled out his phone to text her, when his ears peaked upon hearing his name called. It was faint, but her heard it. Bobby stood still and listened again. 

_ "Bobby."  _

Bobby squinted his eyes and looked around, trying to find the source of his name being called. He walked away from the counter and stood outside of the hallway. 

_ "Bobby."  _

Bobby turned his head towards the bedroom. He slowly walked down the hallway and stood in front of the door. It almost sounded like Diamond, but he wasn't sure. 

_ "Oh fuck, Bobby"  _

Now Bobby was more than sure. It was her. She was home after all. And it almost sounded like she was..moaning? He slowly put his hand on the doorknob and stopped when he heard his name again. 

_ "Oh Bobby, that feels good."  _

Was  she... Could she be.... There's no way. Bobby stood with his hand on the doorknob with a million thoughts in his head.  He didn’t know whether he should open the door or  leave her to her privacy.  But it wasn’t until he stood  at the door  listening to her scream his name higher and higher, that Bobby fully had the courage.  Bobby opened the door and his eyes widened at what he saw. 

There he found Diamond naked on the bed. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at Bobby. She was shocked. Actually mortified. Her breath was heavy as she gazed at Bobby. They both were silent. Bobby staring at her and Diamond staring back. Diamond didn't know want to do. She should cover up right? Or she should yell at Bobby to leave? What does one do in a situation like this? Does she say something? The more time she spent naked on this bed, the more embarrassed she was getting.  Diamond gulped when Bobby stepped fully in the room and shut the door behind him. Bobby watched her chest rise and fall with every step toward the bed. She stared at him wide wider eyes than before. 

"Bobby I-" Bobby shushed her bringing a finger to his lips. Diamond stopped talking as Bobby rolled up the sleeves to his shirt. He then licked his lips before putting his hands in his pockets. If Diamond was hot before, she was blazing in a fire now. She was embarrassed and the only thing she wanted to do now was cover up. Diamond reached over to grab her shirt when Bobby stopped her. 

"Don't move." He said. Diamond stopped her movement and turned her head back to Bobby's. She noticed his eyes were much darker. They were a usual light hazel, but now they were dark. His face that was usually relaxed was now serious. He only gave her this look when he was..Diamond let her eyes trail down to his waist. There in fact was a boner. Diamond's cheeks blushed as she let her eyes trail back to Bobby's. She could feel the desire from his eyes. Bobby licked his lips before turning around to walk out of the room. Diamond stared at the empty space where he once stood in confusion. What was Bobby up to? When he came back, he was holding one of the table chairs. He sits it in front of the bed and sat down. 

"Did you finish?" Bobby asked. Diamond, who still couldn't speak, simply shook her head no. Bobby leaned back in his chair, with his hands in his pocket. 

"I want to see you finish." Bobby spoke. Diamond felt like the wind had knocked her to the ground. Was he crazy? Was he really asking her to masturbate in front him? 

"I-I-" Diamond stammered, but she couldn't speak. Bobby let out a chuckle as he watched her squirm underneath his gaze. 

"Oh, come on lass. Don't get all shy on me now." Bobby smirked. "You can think of all your naughty little thoughts when I'm gone, but not when I'm here?" 

Diamond wanted to scream. Bobby just expected her to open her legs and...no she couldn't. This was too much. All of this was too much. She needed her clothes. Bobby watched her face. He could see that she was freaking out inside. But dammit so was he.  He just walked in on the love of his life masturbating. Diamond was calling out his name. And call him a pervert or whatever, but he wanted to watch. He wanted to see it. He wanted to know all the naughty thoughts she imagined in her head. And he was going to find out. 

"Tell me what you were thinking of a moment before I walked in here?" Bobby asked. He smiled inside as he saw her whole entire neck turn red. Bobby chuckled and licked his lips. "Or you can show me. I'd love to see that." Bobby chuckled again when he saw her eyes darken from afar. "You like the thought the thought of that too, don't you?" It was a moment before Diamond nodded her head. Bobby smiled at her small confession. 

"Well show me. I want hear you say my name just like you were moments ago." Bobby smirked as Diamond lied her back on some of the pillows behind her. In this position Bobby had perfect view of her pussy as she opened her legs. He grew hungry as he made contact with her pussy. His eyes trailed to hers as she licked her fingers and slowly brought them down to her sacred lips. Underneath the tense gaze of Bobby, Diamond actually felt sexy. This is something they've never done before. The first time, they'd discovered each other's body was in the shower. The second time was in the hideaway. And now, Bobby was getting ready to watch her masturbate. She honestly couldn't believe it. 

Her legs were fully open now and at the last second doubt formed in her mind. Was she really going to do this? She was scared all of a sudden. There was something wrong with this scenario. There was too much..space. She always liked Bobby to be close during intimate encounters. She started to close her legs, but stopped when she felt Bobby's hands on her thigh. He was now out of his chair, and crawled his way onto the bed until his head was resting beside hers. Diamond felt relief as he basically read her mind. He kissed her tenderly on her lips before grabbing one of her hands. 

Bobby held her eyes as he pushed her legs back open. He placed his hand on top of hers and slowly moved their hands down her body and to her privates. He smiled as he rubbed their fingers over her clit, causing her to gasp. Bobby kissed her cheek as her eyes closed shut, moving their fingers in a slow circular motion. She was still wet from a couple moments ago, proving to Bobby that she found this sexier than she led on. Once he was sure, she was lost in the moment, he moved his hand away. Bobby wanted wrap his arms around her as she immediately stopped and looked at him with questioning eyes. 

"Don't stop lass. I'm right here." Bobby reassured kissing her on the lips. "Keep going." Bobby whispered nudging his nose against her cheek. Diamond smiled before she slowly went back to rubbing her clit. "There ya go." Bobby whispered as he watched. His eyes kept moving back and forth between her face and her fingers. She was a goddess. He always loved watching her face when he was pleasuring her, but this was different. She was getting off without him even touching her. Just using the thoughts inside her head, to help bring her this pleasure. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed herself and that just wouldn't do. Bobby turned her face towards his. 

"Eyes on me. I want to watch those beautiful eyes while you get off." Bobby said. Her eyes opened and he could see her cheeks warm. Bobby smiled before leaning down to kiss her lips. He smirked wanting to tease her some more. 

“Imagine me touching you right now.” Bobby whispered in her ear. “Imagine those are my fingers instead of yours on your clit right now. Hmmm? You like that thought?” Bobby smiled when Diamond nodded staring him the eye. 

“Imagine yourself lying on your back like you are now. But instead I’m in between your legs. Running my fingers up and down your wet lips. Touching the base of your clit before quickly moving back down and inserting the tip of finger.” Diamond moaned at Bobby’s dirty talk. This was a dirty side of Bobby she was excited to see. She felt amazing underneath his gaze as she touched herself. At first, she didn’t think she was able to do it, but with the encouragement from Bobby, she was able to do anything. 

“You like when I talk dirty to you, don’t you?” Bobby asked. Diamond didn’t want to admit it, but she did. She loved it. It was a new discovery for both of them. “Tell me.” Diamond smiled looking in his eyes. 

“Yes, Bobby.” She said. Bobby smiled before kissing her lips again. Diamond rubbed her fingers in a faster motion as Bobby kissed her. Bobby pulled away as he felt her body jerk. 

“Are you close, lass?” He asked. Diamond replied with a nod. Bobby smirked and kissed her lips once more. “I want you to think about our first time in the shower. I never told you this before, but that was one of the best nights of my life. Feeling that tight pussy of yours on my fingers was everything. And then feeling my dick slide-” 

“Oh my god!” Diamond moaned as she moved her fingers faster. Diamond couldn’t handle his dirty mouth, but it was so hot. 

“The night in the hideaway comes second. I see why missionary is your face. I love getting to see your different face expressions as I slide into you. Feeling your hands on my back. Your legs squeezing me tighter with every stroke. Hearing you moan in my ear-” 

“Bobby.” Diamond moaned causing Bobby to smile wide as he stared down at her. 

“There it is. I want to hear that again.” Bobby spoke. “Say it again.” 

“Bobby.” I moaned for a second time. Bobby crashed his lips on mine before pulling away and gazing in my eyes. His hand was holding my cheek as she placed small kisses on my lips. 

"I like how you say my name, lass. I want you say it when you cum. Can you do that for me?” Bobby asked. Diamond smiled and nodded at the mention of cumming. She swirled her fingers faster over her clit and soon felt the electrifying feeling in her legs. She was ready, it was there. And like earlier, before Bobby interrupted her, she moaned his name over and over again. With the eye contact she held with Bobby, his dirty talk in her ear, and her fingers massaging her clit, Diamond came from her fingers. 

Bobby smiled as he watched her back arch, her usual sign she had reached her orgasm. Bobby kissed her cheek as she came down from her high. Diamond smiled before Bobby kissed her lips, pulling her body towards him. Bobby pulled one her legs over his waist and rubbed her thigh. Bobby pulled away from her smiling. 

“So, I came home at good time, huh?” Bobby said making Diamond blush. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be home, honestly.” She replied 

“I wanted to surprise you. Today was a little bit slower than usual.” Bobby spoke. “Who would've thought you would be here having all the fun without me?” Bobby teased. 

“Bobby!” Diamond whined as she tried to hide her face. Bobby chuckled as he pulled her closer in his arms and kissed her lips. 

"You just keep getting sexier and sexier you know that? I don't know how you do it.” Bobby said.  “Seriously, lass. What got you all hot and bothered?” Bobby wiggled his eyebrows. Diamond cheeks warm as she blushed. 

“I was reading a book. It was a pretty racy scene.” Diamond explained. Bobby raised his eyebrows. 

“Where is this book? I want to read what you were reading, so we can try it out.” Bobby smiled as Diamond giggled underneath him. She grabbed the book off the nightstand and handed it to Bobby. Showing him where the scene started, Bobby read over the lines in his head. Bobby threw the book across the room and rolled until Diamond was fully on top of him. 

“Why don’t we get started, lass?” Bobby smirked before pushing the back of her neck down and kissing her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'd love to hear some feedback!   
> Be a peach, much love, and shine bright!   
> Tumblr: @bobbyspeach


End file.
